


Nightmares

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper has nightmares after Mount Weather, and the only person ever there to calm her down is Monroe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> idk I felt like writing these two

            They had gotten out of Mount Weather. Harper had been drilled into so many times that she had stopped taking count, Maya was dead, Clarke was gone, and nobody was cheering. Nobody was cheering for the nightmares that came after the fighting and torture, and Harper was just thankful that only a few people had brought up how much she screamed during the night. However, she knew that those people did it out of concern and not malice, especially Monty, who had also been having nightmares. Luckily, Miller was always there for him to calm him down when he woke up from another night of yelling. Harper didn’t get to be that lucky. The only person that checked in on her that much was Monroe, but even Monroe had guard duty some nights. She was thankful for the nights she could be with her however, and had developed a sort of fondness for her, and sometimes she would even help her braid her hair when she couldn’t fall back asleep. This was another night of Harper’s nightmares, and luckily Monroe heard her screaming and ran over from her tent to go wake her up.

            “Hey, Harper, wake up,” Monroe urged as she tried to gently shake her awake. Harper woke up with a panicked look on her face and immediately buried her face into Monroe’s shoulder.

            “Another nightmare?” Monroe asked in a comforting tone of voice. Harper just mumbled a quick yes before she started taking deep breaths to try calming herself down while Monroe ran her fingers through her hair.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, not trying to push her too far. However, Monroe had learned that sometimes just talking about things made them a little more okay to deal with.

            “Not right now. Maybe in the morning,” Harper replied.

            “Whenever you’re ready,” Monroe responded. “Do you want to go back to sleep or not?”

            “Yeah. Can you stay with me?” Harper practically pleaded. The few times Monroe had stayed and fallen asleep with her were some of the only times she had gotten an actual good night’s sleep.

            “Sure,” Monroe told her. She didn’t have guard duty that night, and there was no reason for her to be up early in the morning. Harper sat up for a second to grab her orange blanket, and Monroe put it over her, tucking her in as if they were a couple, even though at the moment they weren’t. Monroe wanted to change that, but she also knew that right now what Harper needed most was time, and she would give her plenty of time. She was just happy being her best friend, and even if Harper never returned romantic feelings for her, Monroe knew that she would be okay with that.

            “Hey Monroe,” Harper asked, “Can I braid your hair?”

            A small smile flashed across Monroe’s face as she responded with “sure.” As she fell asleep, she could feel Harper still braiding her hair. Eventually Harper fell asleep, body pressed up against Monroe’s. Harper thought it was nice to have some human contact for once, and it calming her down was an added bonus.

            Morning came around too quickly for both of them, but eventually bright rays of sun beamed through the blue fabric of Harper’s tent, and they both woke up rubbing their eyes, a small frown on Harper’s face. She had a bad dream, but it wasn’t near as horrifying as her recent ones. Still, it was some of the better sleep she had gotten since they landed on earth a few months ago. She realized that Monroe was still lying next to her, just barely awake. _She looks kind of adorable,_ Harper thought. _Oh shit, stop staring she’s going to notice._ She sat up slowly, still feeling a little bit of pain in her sides even though it had been two weeks since they had escaped the mountain.

            “You okay, Harp?” Monroe asked.

            “Yeah, just had a bad dream. Nothing too terrible though,” Harper assured her. She loved how much Monroe cared, and at times she needed that a lot, but sometimes it was almost overbearing.

            “Well, I didn’t hear you screaming, so I guess that’s a good thing,” Monroe shrugged.

            “Yeah, I guess,” Harper replied. She threw the blanket on the ground, no longer cold in the warmth of what seemed to be almost noon, and tried finding clothes to get dressed in. Monroe started to walk out of Harper’s tent, not wanting to, but she was starving and really needed to grab something to eat.

            “I’ll be back in a few minutes. You want anything to eat?”

            “Just grab me whatever you’re eating,” Harper yelled back as Monroe walked out of her tent. She found a t-shirt that wasn’t covered in blood or dirt, and put that on instead of the long sleeved shirt she had slept in. She put on the same pair of jeans she had been wearing for three days now after taking off her pair of sweatpants. Harper hadn’t been able to find any other pairs of pants in her size besides shorts, and while it was warm enough for t-shirts, it was still too cool for shorts, and it was only getting colder by the weeks now.

            “I’m back,” Monroe announced as she stepped into the tent with food in her hands. She handed Harper an apple as she bit into her own. “I know it’s not much, but it’s too early in the day for a huge meal, you know?”

            “Yeah, I know what you mean,” Harper said. She bit into the apple, and a small grin graced her face. “These are delicious!”

            “I know, right?” Monroe replied, happy to see Harper smile again. She rarely smiled anymore, not that Monroe could blame her, but she had always loved seeing her smile that seemed to light up the whole world. They finished eating in a comfortable silence, not needing words to fill the air.

            “Well, I’m going to go see if I need to do anything today,” Monroe stated. “But hey, if you want, I can move my stuff to your tent tonight. You seem to sleep better that way, and I could use some company,” She suggested.

            “That would be wonderful,” Harper responded, relief spreading throughout her veins. From then on, Harper ended up getting sleep that grew more peaceful by the night.


End file.
